lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Susan Imrahil
Susan Imrahil is the daughter of Varian, and Brooke Imrahil making her a member of House Imrahil. Susan Imrahil has three siblings in the form of Peter, Balian, and Lucy Imrahil of which Peter is the third of the Imrahil siblings and is known as mischievous and rather rude young man, but has changed dramatically due to his experience with the White Witch, her sister Lucy was the youngest of the four Imrahil children and was the most faithful of the four and never stopped believing in Dol Amroth even though she can barely remember it, her brother Balian is the Prince of Dol Amroth as commanded by Aragorn Elessar, and her other brother Peter is the third of the Imrahil siblings and is known as mischievous and rather rude young man, but has changed dramatically due to his experience with the White Witch. Susan Imrahil was born the second child of Brooke, and Varian Imrahil and her birth while being a happy occasion was far overshadowed by the birth of her brother. While her father obsessed over her brother Balian her mother came to do the same for Susan and the two formed a very strong bond. This bond continued for much of her youth as her mother shared little in common with her sister Lucy upon her birth, and her brother Peter was always with Varian and Balian. Her mother taught her to love the bow and arrow, and by the time of the coruption of House Imrahil she was extremely skilled with the bow and arrow. When her house became corupted by the influence of Sauruman she was very loyal to her brother Balian when he decided to leave Dol Amroth or face being prisoners for the rest of their life, but before she left she attempted to find her mother in an episode that nearly cost the siblings their freedom. With her attempt a failure she and her siblings fled the capital and made their way south where they would eventually meet with Osopoth and escape to Gondor. History Early History : "Life was so perfect back then. Everything was seemingly just as it was meant to be. At the time I was arrogant with that life. I became blinded by that happiness into believing that my family were all good people. It has taken me a long time to realize that every family is filled with both light and dark, and its all a matter of making sure the light is always the stronger." : -Susan Imrahil Susan Imrahil was born the second child of Brooke, and Varian Imrahil and her birth while being a happy occasion was far overshadowed by the birth of her brother. While her father obsessed over her brother Balian her mother came to do the same for Susan and the two formed a very strong bond. This bond continued for much of her youth as her mother shared little in common with her sister Lucy upon her birth, and her brother Peter was always with Varian and Balian. Her mother taught her to love the bow and arrow, and by the time of the coruption of House Imrahil she was extremely skilled with the bow and arrow. The Gondor Civil War Grove of the White Witch : "She killed them all. That fact alone was more horrifying then I've ever let on but that wasn't even what made my time their so unimagineable to me. It was the pace that she did the killings. Some survived for weeks of her torchere. Some had little left of them by the end as she used her Magi to keep them alive when it was clear to me they should have been given their escape. I wanted her dead every moment of it, and each time I saw her I thought of new and more painful ways to end her life. Thats the worst part of the whole thing. I dreamed of my vengeance against her in so many more ways then how it ended. She deserved far worse then the spear in the back she got. She deserved far worse." : -Peter Imrahil When he fled Dol Amroth with his siblings he would arrive in Gondor and find very little of the love he felt for Dol Amroth in this new and bleak land. This lack of affection caused him to travel the lands of the north where he would find a grove west of Cair Andros of which he was warned by many locals was haunted by an evil witch. For a time he felt a fear to not enter the grove so he went to the local villages and assisted them with whatever tasks they needed, but eventually he came to see that the main thing they needed was to stop being harassed by whatever threat lay in the grove. This would lead him to enter the grove with a small group in the belief that he could end the threat to the villages. Believing himself above any witch he entered the grove, and was entranced and taken prisoner by the White Witch Jadis of whome is a "Daughter" of Flemeth. Jadis forced him to watch as over the course of several weeks she torchered and killed the five men that had accompanied him into the forest. These were the first deaths he had ever seen and despite his best attempts to control himself he found himself crying each night for rescue and relief. Discovery : "I had lost touch with my brother and it took one letter for me to realize that. I had to save my brother because I knew he was a good person who deserved better then to die alone in some forest." : -Peter Imrahil After a week of being gone, the villagers sent word to the capital that Peter Imrahil had entered the grove and hadn't returned in a week. This news would reach Balian Imrahil of whom was with his sister's in their small town of Belfian of which they had been growing for the years that Peter had been wandering the forests. Balian immediatly left the town in charge of his commanders and went with a party of his best knights to the grove. Balian had ordered his sisters to not accompany him but they had disregarded this and instead had followed behind him silently. When Balian reached the edge of the grove he was advised by his top advisor Edrahil Nimothan that these lands were cursed and they would not survive entering the forest. When Balian told him he was honor bound to attempt to save his brother Edrahil said he knew that he just wanted him to know they would most likely die. Fight in the Grove : "They came at us in an endless horde but we stood side by side, and fought our way through. Every step I took was one step closer in my mind to saving my brother." : -Balian Imrahil Balian's approach into the grove was not a secret to Jadis as she could sence the noblity of him and his men entering the grove, and when she saw this she went to her mirror and saw the future of this event and was horrified to realize that he was going to kill her. Realizing this she summoned her forces to her, and thus she sent against him her dark servents in the hopes of killing him before he killed her. Balian would battle through these darks creatures alongside his knights and their combined strength was such that the creatures had no hope against them. As they moved closer and closer to the center of the Grove Balian's sisters were moving in from the other direction and entered the grove first. The two girls wouldn't see anyone nearbye as Jadis had left in order to confront Balian and his knights. The girls would untie Peter from his constraints and hug him but he quickly broke away and grabbed a giant spear from the ground and ran towards the direction that she had left in. As this was happenining Balian and his knights were reaching the grove when Edrahil was struck by a blast from a Giant white light in front of them. Before Balian and his knights eyes Edrahil was encased in ice, and before they could barely move against her she struck the other five knights and knocked Balian to the ground. Balian deflected shot after shot from her but each shot knocked him back and weakened his ability to shield himself. As he was about to give in the shots ended and he looked at her to see his brother Peter had stabbed her through the chest with the spear. With her death Edrahil, and the knights were released from their ice encasement and Peter, Susan, and Lucy helped them all to their feet. Surveying the mess around them they realized how many of her creatures they had killed when they had trouble moving past their bodies. Condemnation Before leaving Peter would make sure that the center of the grove, and Jadis were burned in a giant pire. After this the group would bury the remains of the five men that had accompanied them, and just as they prepared to leave Peter would fall to his knees and cry. The rest of the group didn't know what to do, but Susan would walk up to him and hold him close, and when this didn't calm him Lucy followed suit followed by Balian. With this the group finally prepared to leave the grove and return to Belfian. As the group made their way back to Belfian they all attempted to make Peter feel better, but he was locked in a depression after seeing those men die so brutally and they reached the town weeks later with little gained in his emotional state. Family Members Relationships Category:House Imrahil Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:White Numenorian Category:People of Gondor